


Incomparable

by Hikikomori_Ho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Campus, Kinky, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, University, but i usually call it dorm so.., i'll add tags as i go, it's gonna have a lot of smut probably hehe, minhyuk and hyungwon are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikomori_Ho/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: wonho didn't do relationships.hyungwon was tired of failed relationships.they met in a club and decided to do a one night stand thing.but what neither of them expected was for the other to be able to fulfill all of their desires.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ' Our disappointment sits between us.. '
> 
>  
> 
> hi hello anneyong~  
> i'm here with yet ANOTHER story that i WILL curse myself for starting later :)  
> i don't know how many chapters it's gonna be but i hope you enjoy reading it.  
> make sure to check out my other stories and comment ;)
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
> [@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

 

                              

 

 

 

“ this is my first time doing this. should we say our names? “ hyungwon said in between the hungry kisses as he was pressed against the wall.

“ i don’t care about your name. i just want your sexy body. “ wonho took the plump bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it.

the music was so loud but when they went inside a room and he closed the door, their surroundings got quite. the bass was the only sound that made it through the thick walls.

 

they were panting. both of them drunk and so horny.

“ i can go both hard or passionate. which one do you like pretty boy? “ wonho asked with a smirk when he brushed his fingertips on hyungwon’s crotch.

the boy’s mouth parted in a breathy moan as he bit his lip to keep the sound in.

“ i don’t care. “ he was panting so hard with his half-lidded eyes as he leaned in and kissed the muscular guy roughly again, breathing through his nose. “ i’m burning. just fuck me already. “

 

wonho smirked and picked the boy up, took a few steps toward the bed and let go of the thin frame. the force was so much that made the latter’s body to bounce a couple times before it finally laid still on the weirdly red mattress.

 

the muscular guy hyungwon didn’t know the name of and couldn’t care about at that moment hovered over him and locked him between his thick limbs. there was a nasty grin on his face filled with lust before their lips touched again in yet another hungry kiss that would definitely leave marks and teeth scratches after this.

 

“ your shirt expensive? “ wonho asked when he let go of his lips after pulling on it.

“ … no? “ hyungwon got confused by the question but a second later, the confusion was replaced by shock. the guy ripped his shirt in two as the buttons flew away.

hyungwon gasped and stared at him with a parted mouth. the guy wasn’t looking at his face, he was rather admiring his chest and abdomen, ghosting his fingertips on his skin as he licked his lips.

“ delicious. “ was the comment or the compliment that he got, hyungwon couldn’t think straight at that moment.

 

wonho bit his lip as he couldn’t stop himself anymore. he had been thirsty for this boy, whoever he was, and he wanted to just fuck into him already.

grabbing the boy’s waist, he turned him around and pulled his ass up. the beautiful face got pushed into the mattress by the act.

he circled his hands around the thin waist and reached the jean’s button. pulling the zipper down, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of the boy’s underwear and pulled both the jeans and the blue underwear down until the middle of his thighs.

getting a condom out of his pocket, he looked around and saw the lube bottle on the nightstand. he had always hated using the lube other people used but he didn’t care about it much at his current state.

he ripped the package by his teeth and pulled the condom over two of his fingers before coating them.

 

hyungwon had never been with someone so intense. he wasn’t used to all the sudden pulling and pushing. he was turned around without any warning and his ass was up in the air before his jeans and underwear were pulled down but not completely. just enough to grant access to his ass. even his ripped shirt and his jacket were still on him.

his face got pushed to the mattress due to the turn but he got up on his hands and looked back at the other while he was busy with the condom.

before he could react or say anything, a hand landed on his ass in a semi-hard slap and his breath got hitched.

“ sorry, couldn’t help it. your ass is too pretty. “ the muscular guy said grinning.

 

before hyungwon could reply to that, he felt the cold lube on his skin and a second later fingers were slowly and carefully pushing inside him.

gasping, he looked to the front, that was nothing but a sky blue wall as he tried to relax his muscles. a hand on his back pushed him down again and his face landed on his hands.

“ you’re too tight. how in hell am i gonna fit in you “ he heard along with a joyful chuckle.

“ this is your lucky night then. “ hyungwon said before he moaned loudly a moment later cuz the guy hit his sensitive spot roughly.

“ cute “ the guy said as he started to move his fingers in and out of him, curled so they hit his prostate every time and scissored a few times.

“ stop, stop.. i will cum like this. “ he managed to say between the insane pleasure he was feeling.

“ push it back a bit while i add a third. you’re still tight. “ the sexy voice of the guy said as he added another finger in him and started finger fucking him again.

hyungwon was seriously in trouble as he was so close to the edge. moaning loudly without being able to contain it, he reached back and grabbed the guy’s wrist.

“ no, stop. i can’t hold back. i like it tight. just… just fuck me. i want your d*ck “ he said breathlessly as his body screamed at him for having stopped the release.

 

wonho was going absolutely crazy from the filthy sounds this boy was making. his long fingers were continuously holding onto the disgusting mattress and his eyes were tightly shut. he had told him to stop after only two fingers but wonho was not a rapist. he didn’t wanna hurt this boy. he was still too tight for his size. not listening to him, he added a third finger and worked faster, pulling his fingers apart inside to loosen him up. but he wasn’t able to do it for longer than a few seconds as the boy grabbed his wrist with his burning hot hand and stopped him, saying he likes it tight. well, he wasn’t one to judge other people’s kinks. if this boy liked to feel a bit more pain than usual, then he would do it like that.

pulling his fingers out, he threw the condom in the trash can that was of course filled with condoms and tissues and opened his jeans and pulled his rock hard erection out without pulling his pants down. he rolled another condom over it and lubed up.

“ u ready pretty boy? “ he asked as he leaned down, gripped both of the thin wrists and brought them to the boy’s back and held them there with his left hand.

“ just don’t bite the mattress. they barely change them. “ he said before positioning himself on the boy’s entrance with his right hand and pressing in.

 

hyungwon nodded, still not over the pushed back orgasm, as his hands were brought to his back and held there in an iron grip. he loved it. he loved it so much that he moaned at the mere action. his face was pushed into the mattress that was apparently disgusting. but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that now. he just wanted to feel full.

the coldness hit him again as the guy was slowly pushing himself inside. his body tensed and he whimpered as his eyes rolled back. he pulled away unconsciously but the hand that gripped his waist a second later made his body unable to move any further. like that he was completely at the mercy of the muscular guy on top of him.

the pace the other was using was slow and careful. he clearly didn’t mean any harm and that made him relax in his position a bit. it was true that he really loved feeling tight but he hadn’t expected for this guy’s d*ck to be that thick. he was holding his breath, unable to exhale as his body was repeatedly convulsing around him and taking him in deeper. he couldn’t keep his eyes open and there was no need to, the room was just really ugly.

“ don’t stop. move “ he said as soon as the fabric of the other’s jeans touched his skin and he knew he was completely in him.

“ you’re really into pain, huh? “ the guy chuckled as he tightened his grip around his wrists and waist and started pulling out.

 

once wonho was completely inside the suffocatingly tight and hot body, he decided to wait a bit until the boy was used to his size. he always did it. the pretty boy was so freaking tight, he felt like his whole body was being squeezed.

the moment he stopped for the other to adjust, he was said to not wait and move. now that was a whole new level of kinky he had ever been with and he wasn’t gonna lie to himself, he fucking loved it.

making sure to keep the boy in place, he pulled out to his tip, waited a second before slamming into the tight body as he looked at the beautiful face.

the boy’s mouth parted in a scream-like moan as his body fought in his hold. wonho was loving every second of his reactions. they were so intense and more beautiful than he had ever seen. this boy was just pure sin.

“ again, please, again “ the boy begged in his shaky hoarse voice.

wonho didn’t pull out much this time, just a couple of inches and he thrust into him with more force, repeating it a few times. he must have hit his sensitive spot as the boy screamed again and again and his body grew limp when wonho stopped to let the boy breath a bit.

“ i said don’t fucking stop. fuck me up the best you can. “ the boy said as he opened his eyes and looked right at him.

wonho had never been wrong at reading people. not even once, but everything he thought about this boy appeared to be wrong. upon seeing him dancing with his friends all giggly and shy when he had crossed the room and asked him if he wanted to hook up, he had thought that he was the fragile, wanting it slow and careful kind of person. and boy was he wrong. this one was a sex beast and he sure as hell was gonna go all out on him.

“ you asked for it “ he said as he positioned himself better and started going as hard as he could, making the boy under him cry out in pleasure and say incoherent things. it seemed like he was really out of it as he let himself be fucked and handled like that.

 

hyungwon’s body was burning. he wanted him. he needed him to move and to have no mercy on him. he felt that need with every cell in his body. when he got the warning ‘ you asked for it ‘ he didn’t expect to be fucked that good.

after the first couple of thrusts, he wrapped his fingers around the hand that was holding his wrists tightly because there was nothing else he could grab on.

“ yes yes yes yes yesjust like that, i love it, i fucking love it, destroy me “

he kept saying things like a mantra and asking for more, harder. and boy he got it.

he was never one to achieve his orgasm fast. but it didn’t take him long this time, he felt his high so close, his heartbeat loud in his ears as he begged to be fucked faster.

 

wonho had never been with anyone like that before. he was amazed. he was amazed but he couldn’t hold back much longer. he couldn’t with the combination of the tightness, the continuous convulses and the sight. the boy looked completely gone as he asked him to go even faster.

wonho knew both of them were close cuz he could feel the convulses getting more frequent and the moans, or screams, more desperate. he picked up his speed and not even a minute later the boy under him came with a blessed look on his face, a sinful long loud moan and shaking thighs.

he didn’t stop, knowing that this boy’s kink was feeling a bit of pain and went just as hard on him. it didn’t get him much time to fall over the edge himself and cum as he was still inside the tight boy.

moving in and out a few times more slowly to ride himself through his high, he let go of the wrists and the waist carefully and pulled out.

the boy was still panting roughly with his eyes closed and fell on the mattress like a dead body as soon as he wasn’t holding him up anymore.

looking at the sight and wishing he could take a picture of it out of nowhere, he shook his head and took the condom off, throwing it to the bin.

tucking himself back into his jeans and zipping up, he took a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaned the boy’s ass up. seeing how breathless and out of energy he was, he turned him around and cleaned his stomach and the sheets although he had never done it for anyone before.

“ i’m leaving now. it was a nice fuck. you’re a whole kink dude! “ he said as he slapped the guy’s cheek a couple of times to see if he was okay cuz he still had his eyes closed and mouth parted and his chest was still rising and falling repeatedly.

 

hyungwon always needed more than others to come down from his high. his body kept on sending shivers of pleasure through him for minutes and he was basically unable to move or understand what was going on around him during that time. that was one of the reasons why his friend had said it wasn’t a good idea for him to just go fuck with some random guy in a shady club that offered rooms for sex.

feeling a hand hitting his face, he forced himself to open his eyes and focus on the guy that had fucked him so good. he had never been fucked like that in his entire 23 years of life and he had started having sex at 16!

“ get yourself together fast and leave. people will rush in when they see it not locked. “ the muscular guy said before looking at him for a second in silence and then just left.

he still needed a couple more minutes but the fear of being seen like that made him force his body up and pull his jeans and underwear back up. zipping his jacket up, he left the room and looked around. the guy was not there anymore.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***warning***   
> contains smut :)

it’s been a little more than a month since hyungwon’s little adventure with the guy he still didn’t know the name of. he had been too busy with all the moving and transferring to this new university that he couldn’t find the time for another weekend out. but tonight, after he had sorted everything and moved into his campus room, he was definitely going to have some fun with his friends.

the club they had gone to the previous time must have been his friend minhyuk’s favorite as he insisted on going there and the rest of them practically didn’t have a say in it. it was a false hope but hyungwon found himself wishing the guy from before would be there tonight as well. maybe they could have another fuck. that one fuck was the best he had in his whole life and the imagery and the memory of it and how it felt had been the only thing accompanying him and sending him over the edge whenever he was jerking off since then.

 

walking into the club, they were attacked by a really loud crowd, screaming, cheering and jumping up and down on the dance floor to the DJ.

“ wow! shit! it wasn’t this loud before. my eardrums are going numb. “ hyungwon said bringing his palms to his ears to cover them.

minhyuk laughed out loud but the sound didn’t reach his ears due to the noise. “ let’s get some drinks in you to loosen your tight ass a bit. “

his friend grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the bar. the bartender was the same one as before. a tall, probably hyungwon’s height, and tan boy in a sleeveless tank top that showed off his beefy biceps.

“ hey shownu. “ minhyuk greeted the boy with a huge smile on his face as he leaned over the stool and pecked the guy’s cheek.

“ hey babe. the usual? “ shownu, the bartender, mirrored the smile on his friend’s face and poured drinks in shots for them.

sliding the small glasses on the barstool, shownu stared at hyungwon for a few seconds. “ you came here before, right? “

he was taken aback with the latter’s memory “ y-yeah, i’m surprised you remembered. i mean you see so many faces every day here. “ he had to practically yell the words for the other to hear them before he downed his drink in one go.

“ i don’t usually care about the people who come here. in your case, well, my friend- “ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as a girl’s loud laughter interrupted them and someone bumped into hyungwon from the side.

turning a bit to see who the rude person was as he rubbed over his arm that hurt a bit due to the hit, he was confronted with none other than the guy he had been fantasizing about for the past month. the muscular guy had his arm around the blond girl’s shoulder as he showed two of his fingers to the bartender, shownu.

the girl said something in the guy’s ear and they both laughed again. it wasn’t hard to realize they were tipsy.

“ go easy on yourself. you know the classes start from tomorrow. “ shownu said handing the glasses over to the couple.

“ and _you_ know you’re _not_ my father so shut up and let me have my fun. “ the guy chuckled and brought the glass to the girl’s lips as she downed it fast and then he drank his.

shownu sighed and shook his head before taking orders from the new customers that came.

hyungwon was staring at the whole scene without himself realizing it. the couple were so in their own world that they didn’t even notice him there as they started making out right in front of his ‘salad’.

“ isn’t this the dude you fucked a few weeks back? “ minhyuk nudged him and pointed at the guy. he only nodded in reply feeling sad that he wasn’t gonna have a chance with this sex god tonight.

“ give me another one. “ he yelled, probably louder than necessary for shownu to hear him. the music sounded even louder.

the bartender granted his wish and gave him another shot before glancing toward the face-eating couple at the side. hitting the muscular guy with the cloth he had in his hand, he made the two stop their make-out session and look at him in an insulted expression.

“ go get a room. “ he waved his hand in a shooing gesture.

“ why? you bothered by me kissing a girl? “ the guy asked with a nasty grin on his face as he turned to the side and licked over the girl’s lips for shownu to see as he looked straight into the bartender’s eyes.

“ fuck off dude! i’m trying to work and you’re not even supposed to stand here if you’re not ordering drinks. go eat face somewhere else. “ the taller said with a serious and annoyed tone that made the couple laugh their asses out to. either those two were drunk as fuck or they were annoying people in nature. hyungwon found himself wanting to slap some sense into the both of them.

pursing his lips, he turned to the dance floor and looked at the crowd, trying to distract his mind from the disappointment. both in not getting the guy and in how much of an annoying person he could be. he couldn’t believe he had slept with someone like that. manners should come first in every situation. something this dude didn’t have any clue of apparently.

 

after a few seconds, he decided to fuck it and go to the dance floor, to join the crowd and see what could happen next. he really needed to hook up with someone. he only wished that someone would be as good as the asshole-ish person he fucked the last time.

 

only that he didn’t even take three steps forward when a hand stopped him.

“ it’s you! pretty boy! “ he turned around to see it was the muscular guy who had grabbed him.

“ i have a name. “ he said still annoyed about all the making out he had foolishly stared at. the images wouldn’t leave his mind.

“ i told you. i don’t care about your name. “ the guy smirked and looked at him from head to toe. “ you’re as hot as i remembered. “

blinking a couple of times to get himself together and not give in to the mere touch of the guy’s grip on his arm, he licked over his lips and pulled his hand away, setting himself free.

“ are you always here? “ he asked for no reason whatsoever.

“ not always. but usually i am. i get bored easily you see. “ the wink that was directed at him was suggestive in more ways than one.

hyungwon looked over the guy’s shoulder at the blond girl who was watching them while sipping on a new drink.

“ well then, i’ll leave you to your…uh… girl “

“ wanna join us? “ was the fast reply he got.

“ w-w-what?! i-i don’t do threesomes. i can’t! no way! “ he went into a panicked mode as his occasional shyness appeared full force, making him blush in the embarrassment of being on display for more than one person. he took a step back subconsciously as he shook his head and hands repeatedly while talking.

the muscular guy stared at him for a few seconds in a blank expression before he burst out laughing. “ you’re too fucking cute for your own good. “ he pinched hyungwon’s cheek gently from where he was standing. “ come on! it’ll be fun. we’ll make you feel so good. she’s into domination so you won’t have to do a thing if that’s what you’re worried about. “ despite the words, the tone the other man used to talk didn’t sound like he was pushing hyungwon into agreeing. it was just a suggestion toward the taller that he could accept or reject as he wished.

“ but… “ his mind got clouded the more he looked at the guy in front of him. he wanted him. he wanted to feel him again, for him to fuck him into oblivion like he did the last time. he needed it after all the shit he went through the past month. but… “ i’ve never done such a thing before. it’s… it’s awkward and embarrassing. i don’t even know if i’m gonna enjoy it if she does stuff. i mean i’ve never been with a woman before and i don’t find them sexually attractive and- “ his babbling got cut off by the guy’s hand on his shoulder.

“ hey! i’m not forcing you into this, okay? it’s just an offer. there’s no need to panic. but if you’re slightly interested, we could always cover your eyes so the embarrassment decreases a bit and you’ll only focus on the pleasure. we’ll be in room number 380. join us there if you want. “ with a last wink, the muscular guy patted his shoulder and turned back to walk to the blond girl. they didn’t waste time before leaving the barstool to the hallway that lead to the familiar rooms.

 

hyungwon was still standing on the same spot, weighing his options and his thoughts. he didn’t really like the idea of the girl being involved, he was 100% gay with no attraction to tits and pussy in him whatsoever, yet he couldn’t let go of this opportunity to getting fucked so good. he decided to go for it.

 

walking down the hallway, he found number 380 and knocked on it three times. it took a minute until the door opened and the blond hair appeared.

“ i told you he’d come! “ the girl cheered and pulled him inside excitedly.

the muscular guy was lying on the bed with his clothes on still.

“ yes you did! “ there was a joyful chuckle as he got up and closed the distance between them as he stood right in front of hyungwon.

“ so, pretty boy, do you want your eyes covered or not? “ the guy asked as he let his palm slowly cover the taller’s eyes for a few seconds.

 

hyungwon’s sight turned black and he felt hands sliding up and down his sides sensually, probably the girl’s.

“ no..“ if he knew one thing, it was the fact to never let strangers get you blindfolded as you fuck. you could never know when someone decided to record you secretly. he really didn’t wanna end up on a porn website.

“ as you wish. “ was the whisper before the hand disappeared and he could see again.

“ hands off. “ he practically commanded with that deep voice of his as the girl stopped caressing hyungwon’s sides and took her hands back.

before hyungwon knew it, he was lifted up by his waist and thrown onto the bed. he yelped loudly and looked at the guy with widened eyes.

“ on all fours. “ it was like there was a switch that turned the gentleman from before who assured him he didn’t have to do this, to this sex god. he wasn’t complaining though.

he must have taken his time in understanding the command and making the guy impatient as after a second or two of not moving, the latter just walked to the bed, grabbed his waist and turned him around much like he had done the time before, just like a paper doll.

“ you clean? “ the deep voice asked as he felt hands reaching for the button of his jeans.

“ yes, i showered before coming here. “ he answered, overwhelmed by all that was happening suddenly.

there was a low chuckle as the guy pulled down his jeans and underwear to his mid-thigh “ of STDs i mean “

“ oh! i-i guess? yes. i’m clean. “ he swallowed hard in anticipation. he couldn’t wait any longer but the thought of his ass being presented to the two like that while they were fully clothed and watching him made him wanna hide under the blanket at the same time. it all turned him on beyond imagination in a matter of seconds.

“ good. “ there were fingers raking through his hair for a second accompanying the praise before his waist was grabbed once again and he was moved further up on the bed, his head only an inch from the headboard.

“ come here. “ the guy must have talked to the girl as the sound of high heels echoed in the room and he felt a shift on the bed. propping himself up on his arms, he looked back and saw the girl was exactly located behind him, her face only a few inches away from his ass.

feeling extremely shy, he turned his face away and buried it in the pillows. was it too late to reconsider?

he was actually getting himself ready to say he changed his mind and wanted to leave when after a quiet whisper of the man’s voice, one that he couldn’t hear, the feeling of a hot tongue against him clouded his mind in ecstasy.

he moaned instantly at the feeling and pushed his face further into the probably dirty and still ugly red pillows.

he didn’t dare look back but he knew it was the girl giving him pleasure using her tongue at that moment, her nails were scratching over his skin as she caressed over his butt cheeks and pulled them open wider from time to time.

it was a couple of minutes before he heard the girl moaning and it vibrated through his entire body and made him moan as well.

“ fuck “ she screamed and bit into his flesh, making him flinch and arch his back upward due to the sudden pain.

“ fuck fuck fuck you’re so fucking huge. shit. move. please “ the girl continued mumbling and moaning as she stopped rimming hyungwon.

there was a loud spank, one that must have hurt and one that hyungwon wished it was him getting it, as the low voice spoke again.

“ want me to move? then don’t stop rimming him blondie. “ another spank echoed in the room as the girl winced and moaned afterward. before hyungwon could get himself ready there was a tongue pushing inside him as deep as it could go.

moaning loudly he hissed and pushed himself back into the tongue that had started fucking into him so good he was losing his mind. behind him, the sound of skin slapping skin was fast and rough and judging from the desperate and incoherent sounds the girl was making, it must have felt insanely good. her head would be pushed forward into hyungwon due to the fucking she was getting blessed with and the combination of it all was making him get closer and closer but he knew none of this would make him cum. it still was a girl and even though her voice was sending vibrating shivers in his body and the tongue felt so fucking good, it still wasn’t a guy and he knew he was feeling good only because he didn’t really see who was doing it to him.

it was a bad or the perfect moment to let curiosity kill the cat as he lifted himself up and looked back for the first time since it all started.

he hadn’t been able to see the other guy’s face the last time as he was pretty much pushed into the mattress but now, as he turned back, they made eye contact. the latter was fucking into her with no mercy at all, keeping her tiny waist in place and he didn’t even take her panties off as far as hyungwon could see. she was wearing a short skirt and the guy must have just pushed the underwear to the side as it was enough for him to do the job. he seemed like he wasn’t a fan of undressing and unnecessary body contact which didn’t make sense.

stopping for a second, the muscular guy pulled out and spanked her as she stopped rimming as well, breathless and quite gone.

“ turn around pretty boy. “ the voice was commanding. hyungwon didn’t wanna do it but the scary gaze in the other man’s eyes that were still looking into his told him it was the best to just obey.

turning around slowly on his own, he leaned back on the pillows and lifted his own palm to his eyes, not being able to surpass the embarrassment that made an appearance again.

“ go on. “ he heard the guy talk and opened his eyes to look through the small spaces of his fingers over his eyes. the latter pushed the girl’s head toward hyungwon’s d*ck and she didn’t hesitate in closing her lips around the tip and sucking hard.

there was no way he could have kept his hand in the air like that so he let it land on the red mattress as he threw his head back and moaned low and loud.

“ do you wanna fuck her mouth? “ the gaze was so strong it made him feel smaller.

shaking his head as he bit his lips he forced himself to talk “ i c-can’t “ he couldn’t. he had not once done it to anybody. that kind of action wasn’t in his blood. he was made to be a submissive bottom and that was just about it. well, a demanding sub but his usual demands were kind of pushed aside by all the embarrassment he was currently feeling. he couldn’t believe he had agreed into this and came here by his own goddamn feet.

the guy nodded and spanked her again. “ you know what to do then. “

they must have known each other from before since they seemed quite familiar with the other’s antics. the blond girl leaned in again and went all the way down on him till her nose came in contact with his skin. grabbing her long blond hair without knowing, he tightened his fingers and hit his head on the headboard, shutting his eyes tightly to only focus on the pleasure again. this girl was very good at what she did, there was no doubting that.

the guy must have started fucking her again as her moans filled the room, vibrating around him and making the feeling way more intense. she was bobbing her head and massaging his balls and if it was anyone else they would have already come but it was hyungwon and it had never been an easy task to make him release.

“ fuck fuck fuck, yes, please, please make me cum. make me cum. “ the girl chanted nonstop as her lips let go of his erection and she took it with her hand but didn’t move at all since she was so close and so gone.

the guy leaned in, placed his palm on the back of her head and pushed her all the way down on hyungwon and kept her there, her nose pressed against him, and kept her there as he pounded into him with more force if that was even possible and deeper than before. she struggled to get back up as she was probably out of breath and unable to moan as she liked with a d*ck deep in her throat but the man didn’t let her. it didn’t take more than a few rough thrusts before she came, eyes rolling back and head pressed onto hyungwon still as her nails dug into his thighs, leaving marks behind. the guy kept her there for a couple more seconds before letting go and pulling out completely.

the blond girl immediately let go of hyungwon’s erection and started panting harshly as she let herself fall on the mattress.

 

the muscular guy stroked himself a few times before crawling on the bed and eating hyungwon up with his hungry eyes as he licked his lips. he could be imagining things but that look wasn’t in those eyes when the latter was fucking the girl a little while ago.

the sudden pulling and pushings started when the guy grabbed his ankles and literally dragged him forward on the mattress, making his head hit the surface and him yelping in surprise yet again.

“ wanna leave or you’re staying? “ the muscular guy asked the girl while his hands kept traveling up and down hyungwon’s thighs. he still had all of his clothes on much like the last time and only his erection was out.

“ i won’t miss the look on his pretty face once he comes to the whole world. i’m staying. “ the blond grinned and got up and again, before hyungwon knew it, the girl was behind him and he was made to lean on her chest, between her legs, as his own legs were thrown over the man’s wide shoulders.

the guy was quick at changing his condom and lubing up.

“ you’re not allowed to touch me at all. remember that. “ it sounded like a warning and the man didn’t start pushing himself in before hyungwon nodded in reply. but once he did, the thickness he had missed oh so much started stretching him so good and it was so deliciously painful.

rolling his eyes back in pain and pleasure, he let his head rest on the girl’s shoulder and gasped and hissed repeatedly. he wanted to hold on to something. anything. the last time it had been easier cuz the guy had taken his hands and held them with his but this time he was just fisting at the disgusting sheets helplessly.

he opened his eyes once he felt the other guy’s jeans material on his skin, meaning he was all the way in and he could say he was with how fucking full he felt. but he wasn’t moving.

“ move. fucking move. i told you to not stop before, didn’t i? “ he couldn’t care less about the fact that there was a girl his back was pressed onto, he wanted the guy to wreck him and he was gonna make sure it happened.

“ eager as before. just my kink. “ the low voice said before he went all out on him. pulling out almost completely and slamming back into him full force and deep enough to make his eyes water and for few tears to roll down his face. he couldn’t help it. it felt so good. too good. he wanted it more and more and forever.

he was about to fuck the command and grab the guy’s hand that was keeping his hips in the air in an iron grip when a hand slapped his erection and made him flinch as he yelped in pain. it was the girl.

“ he said not to touch him. “ she hissed into his ear before she sucked on it with her teeth. as if the sensation of the huge erection pounding into him mercilessly wasn’t enough, the girl started nibbling on his neck, finding his sensitive spots and biting on them, making him scream even louder and get even closer to his high than he already was.

“ i-i’m close. don’t you fucking stop now. “ he warned because he didn’t want what the guy did to the girl, stopping right when she was close, to happen to him. he would die. he literally would die.

“ play with him “ the muscular guy said and hyungwon didn’t have time to figure it out when the blond girl started rubbing her palm over the tip of his super sensitive and swollen erection. he straight out screamed and reached out to stop her but his hand was slapped away but the guy as he warned him to stay in place and not move a single inch. it was hard, so fucking hard and he felt like he could pass out any second.

lifting his hips just a tad higher, the latter made the angel even more heavenly and started thrusting into him slower but so much deeper with so much more force. it didn’t take hyungwon more than four of five hits on his bundle of nerves and the palm over his tip making him go insane to spill right into the girl’s hand with a dry and loud moan as his body went completely limp.

neither of them stopped there. the girl kept milking him throughout his high and squeezing him in his overstimulated state and the guy kept fucking into him for a couple more minutes until he himself came with a low groan, fingers digging into hyungwon’s waist during the process.

 

 

 

 

 

pulling out, wonho let go of the slim waist as the body hit the bed under it and got rid of the condom. tucking himself back into his clothes properly, he looked to the side at the two he had just fucked. he and the girl had done it a few times now and they knew a thing or two about each other’s kinks and desires. but the boy… this boy continued to fascinate him. at first he was all shy and blushy and then he started to practically order him not to stop and to fuck him harder and faster nonstop. he was all that but he was still doing whatever he was told and enduring it all. it was complicated. _he_ was somehow interestingly complicated and wonho found himself in a dangerous zone. he didn’t wanna stay there anymore. he was done and now he wanted to leave.

“ get yourselves cleaned up and go. we’ve been here longer than permitted. “

he didn’t bother helping them get cleaned up as he walked out of the room and out of the club. it was so refreshing outside.

 


	3. Three

“ i still can’t believe you agreed to a freaking threesome! what the hell hyungwon! and with a _girl_ to top it all. gross!! “ minhyuk fake vomited into his hand as they made their way toward the cafeteria. today was his first day in the new university.

 

“ can’t you shut up about it already? i’m pretty shook myself as it is. i don’t need you constantly reminding me of the shit i did last night. it was so awkward laying there with the girl after he was gone. such a jerk. “ hyungwon huffed in annoyance. how could the fucker just leave like that!

 

“ welp, big news buddy. that’s just how fuck boys are! “ his friend patted him on the shoulder before suddenly starting to run forward. “ shownuuuu~ “ was the loud dolphin-like noise he heard from across the cafeteria space. he’d forgotten to ask who this shownu guy was. but maybe he didn’t have to ask after all because a second later, minhyuk ended up straddling the big guy’s lap and they started kissing. now _that_ was gross!

 

walking slowly toward the table to give them time, although there were other people on the table anyway, hyungwon cleared his throat. “ hi “

 

minhyuk pulled back and looked at him. “ guys, this is hyungwon. hyungwon, this is my boyfriend shownu. “ the cheery boy poked the beefy guy’s chest. “ they are kihyun, jooheon and changkyun. “ each of them nodded their heads at him once their names were called. minhyuk and he, both came from the same city but the other had been transferred here a semester earlier than hyungwon.

 

“ hyungwon, huh?! “ kihyun said with a grin evident on his face as he eyed him up and down.

 

“ well, you sure are hot as fuck so he at least was aware enough not to make up some fairy-like boy. “ jooheon was the next to talk as he sipped on his coffee.

 

“ i told you hyungwon’s hot but none of you believed me! “ minhyuk rolled his eyes.

 

“ well you wouldn’t send us a pic so how could we? “ jooheon shrugged.

 

“ he doesn’t send me pictures! i literally have no photos of him although we’ve been friends for like, i don’t know, our entire lives! “ his friend threw daggers at him with his eyes from where he was sitting on shownu’s lap.

 

“ uh..i have no idea what you’re talking about here.. “ hyungwon was completely lost as he put his backpack on the table and sat down on one of the two free chairs left on the table.

 

“ the dude, wonho, who you fucked twice, he’s our friend. “ changkyun said. well, ain’t that just fancy…

 

“ o-kay… does he go here too? “ please say no!

“ yep. “ kihyun replied with a wider grin as he nodded his head toward the entrance. “ _wonho in your area_ “ jesus, hyungwon hated that song and here the shorty was, pointing at the bulky guy he hooked up with twice and who he pretty much hated for leaving like he did right after he was done with him.

 

“ shit “ he said under his breath after having turned around like a fool to follow kihyun’s eyes and saw him. he sat straight and tried to hide his face from the dude, wishing to whatever god out there that he wouldn’t go to their table. which was really stupid because they were all friends apparently and the latter would, of course, come to sit with them.

 

“ don’t worry fairy boy. he won’t even look at this direction. “ jooheon said as they all followed wonho with their eyes. hyungwon tried to look from the corner of his eyes as well, not wanting to be obvious and all.

 

wonho, as they said, didn’t even glance at them. he just walked straight to the cashier to order, without looking around, and stood there with his head down, tapping his fingers on the stool, as he waited for his drink to get ready.

 

“ i bet he was riding all night. “ changkyun said quietly.

 

“ well, duh! it’s obvious from his messy hair. doubt he even went home at all. “ hyungwon turned to look at jooheon in question but the latter was preoccupied by the scenery so he didn’t say anything.

once he looked back at the guy, he realized that he indeed still had last night’s clothes on. which was yet again, _gross!_

 

the drink was handed to wonho and he turned around, heading toward the exit.

“ looking like shit as usual Mr. Lee “ kihyun said loud enough for him to hear as he passed by their table.

wonho didn’t look. he just raised his middle finger at them and left the cafeteria without a single word. he really did look like shit. if not worse.

 

hyungwon’s eyebrows had lifted as high as they could go without him really noticing it in wonder. how could someone be that fucked up? he stunk so bad of gasoline and smoke and sex, that for the short second he had walked past them, the smell was still stuck in his nose. it was really seriously completely disgusting to go to class smelling like that! poor people who were gonna sit in the same room as him! wait-

“ what is his major?! “ hyungwon was scared shitless that _he_ was gonna get stuck with this terrible smell in the same classroom.

 

“ why? worried he’s gonna fuck you in front of everyone if you’re in the same class? “ okay. this kihyun guy was really shameless _and_ a dick. for making hyungwon blush in embarrassment that is.

 

“ ehem…no. i just don’t want my clothes to catch his smell is all. “ he said as he realized that he hadn’t even ordered anything yet!

 

they all laughed in unison like he had said some kind of a joke.

“ don’t worry hyungwon. he’s not that sick yet. he’ll get cleaned up first before he hits the class. “ shownu talked for the first time and made him sigh in relief.

 

“ but what does he major in really? do all of you study the same thing? “ what could he say? curiosity was like, his thing!

 

“ wonho and i major in quantum physics. “ kihyun said. “ changi and joo’s is cybersecurity. shownu loves money so it’s finance. “ the short boy threw a teasing grin toward the latter.

 

“ money’s important. of course i love it! “ shownu said calmly, not stopping his fingers as they caressed minhyuk’s arm up and down. those two were just in their own world, whispering, and kissing and being inappropriate in a public place, occasionally saying a word when their names were mentioned.

 

but that wasn’t even what caught hyungwon off-guard. the _fuckboy_ was majoring in _quantum physics?!_ what the hell?!

 

“ minhyuk told us you study philosophy, right? “ jooheon asked, still munching on his never-ending muffin.

 

“ yeah,.. yes! “ he replied the first word subconsciously and when he was back to reality he repeated his answer. there was no way some guy who was always in a club, getting wasted and fucking around, was smart enough for something as badass as quantum physics. he refused to believe that. nuh-uh.

 

“ you two are boring! but at least minhyuk studies journalism which is a bit better than philosophy. but neither pay shit so ya’ll’s future is pretty much screwed. “ changkyun kindly reminded him of the fact that his major didn’t really have an audience in this day and age. which hyungwon was really thankful for because _that_ was _just_ what he needed on the first day of the new semester.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ why didn’t you tell me you knew him? “ hyungwon asked minhyuk as soon as they were alone.

 

“ who? wonho? i don’t know him. “ the latter shrugged in indifference.

 

“ min! you’re friends with all of them and they clearly knew i was the boy he fucked and they even knew my name, which i never told the fucke-, wonho, _which_ leads us to you. “ he just wanted minhyuk to confess he was lying.

 

“ i’m not lying! “ did his friend just read his mind?!

“ i really don’t know him. i’ve been here for only a semester and we’ve been in a relationship with shownu for like, two months. i didn’t even meet him in the uni. i met him at the bar in the club. “ minhyuk defended himself whole-heartedly.

“ this wonho guy never came up until last night. we have this group chat, the guys you met and i, and shownu wrote there that wonho’s ‘fairy boy’ was at the club again. since you were the one leaving with him, i asked if shownu meant the tall boy and when he said yes, i replied saying you’re my friend and you have a name which is hyungwon and not to call you the fairy boy like you’re some whore. “ he pursed his lips in distaste.

 

“ which they still did. “ hyungwon remarked.

 

“ which they still did. “ minhyuk repeated in emphasis. he might have been a handful sometimes but when it came to their friendship, he was always there for hyungwon.

“ i don’t really know shownu’s friends and to be honest, i don’t really like them from the few messages we exchanged and the three times i’ve met them. but they’re my boy’s gang and i’m trying to get along with them. i don’t like how they call our majors boring. “ minhyuk pouted deeply as they continued walking toward the building they had classes in.

 

“ it’s okay buddy. it’s always been you and i against the world. “ hyungwon threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and squeezed him a bit, trying to cheer him up. his heart could never take a pouty minhyuk.

“ besides, it doesn’t matter what they think. what matters is that you and i both are absolutely in love with our majors. other’s opinions be damned. “

 

 

 

 

 

it was a damn long day and by the time the clock hit 7 pm and his last class was over, hyungwon groaned and stretched his limbs dramatically as he struggled to get out of the chair he had been sitting on for the past four hours.

dragging his limbs to his shared dorm room with minhyuk, he just let himself fall on his bed as he drifted off to sleep. when he woke up again, it was 3 in the morning. he decided to go take a shower in the peace and quiet of the night.

 

turned out, someone was using one of the showers cuz there was the sound of water running but he paid no attention as he walked to another stool and locked the door behind himself.

‘ lock the door. ALWAYS lock the door if you don’t want someone to randomly open it for just having pulled a prank on ya. ‘ minhyuk had warned him.

it was quiet. really quiet before, all of a sudden, the sound of several hits echoed through the shower area. like someone had fallen to the ground multiple times. which was a bit unrealistic.

finishing up fast and wrapping the towel tightly around himself, he walked out of the stool in search of the person who might be hurt in some way. the shower stool’s door was still closed and the water was still running which meant the person was still in there.

“ hey, you okay in there? “ he knocked on the wooden door thrice. there was no reply.

“ hello? “ he tried again.

“ fuck off “ was the raging answer he got before the door opened and he was face to face with none other than wonho in all of his half-naked glory.

 

while hyungwon himself was wearing a bathrobe towel, the latter only had a towel wrapped around his legs, leaving his upper body on full display. he was seeing wonho’s body for the first time although they’d had sex twice already.

 

he stood there staring at the guy with widened eyes in shock, seeing him there the last thing he had expected, as the other looked back at him with a blank face.

a few seconds must’ve passed until wonho pressed his palm on his chest, pushing him a step backward, as he walked by him to the sinks. hyungwon heard the sound of water running again before he turned around and his heart stopped at the sight of the red water.

 

“ are you okay? “ he asked as he hurried by the muscular guy who was hissing in pain as the water washed away the blood off his hand.

hyungwon took the pale hand in his and moved it away from the water to see the injury. wonho’s knuckles were a mess.

 

“ i’m _fine_ “ the latter said as he pulled his hand away and threw a side-eye look at him. wrapping a few tissues around his still bloody knuckles, the guy didn’t even glance at hyungwon as he left. to say that he was confused, dumb-founded and even a bit worried was an understatement. wonho’s injury wasn’t something that could have happened on it’s own. the guy must’ve punched the tiles the many times hyungwon heard the sound of to have created that kind of mess on his flesh. he just wished there weren’t any broken bones on that hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wutup big man tittie committee? :D  
> a bit of TMI, i'm seriously forgetting all the english words i know. gotta finish these babies fast before my memory wipes clean :)


	4. Four

“ you look like you’ve seen a ghost! “ kihyun remarked as soon as hyungwon sat down at the table.

 

“ ah..have you seen wonho around? “ he asked as he looked around the cafeteria in search of the said male.

 

“ miss his dick already? “ okay. if before he could tolerate this bitch with the help of others being around, now with only the two of them there, he was sure he’d snap any second.

 

“ shut up. “ hyungwon gave up on his search and sat properly. “ i saw him at the showers last night. i think he punched the wall. his hand was bleeding but he kinda ran away as soon as i tried to help. “

the moment the words left his mouth, he saw a new expression on kihyun’s face: concern.

 

“ did you follow him? “ the latter put down his coffee and leaned in.

 

“ no! why would i?! “ the guys had clearly rejected his help the night before.

 

“ because he’s unpredictable. you should’ve followed him. “ kihyun started picking up his stuff.

 

“ he naturally would have to go back to his room since he was half naked. it sounds quite predictable to me! “ he shrugged and swallowed the uneasy feeling the other’s gaze gave him.

 

kihyun sighed deeply as he got up. “ you clearly don’t know him one bit. “ and then he ran out.

well, of course hyungwon didn’t know wonho! fucking twice without a word before or after wasn’t exactly the best way to get to know someone! he only knew that this guy was a sex beast, a jerk ( hyungwon was always gonna hold the grudge of him leaving him with that girl there ) and apparently someone with anger management issues who was fucked up enough to punch a wall like that and hurt themselves.

 _‘ you’re here to study hyungwon. stay out of trouble. you don’t have to worry about the well being of some fuck boy. ‘_ he told himself.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

kihyun ran all the way back to the dorms and once he reached shownu and wonho’s shared room, he started knocking with his fist.

 

“ woah ki. chill! “ shownu said as he opened the door and saw him there.

kihyun pushed him aside and went in. “ where’s wonho? “

 

“ probably left early for a ride. don’t know. i just woke up. “ the taller stretched his limbs.

 

kihyun sighed in defeat as he sank on one of the beds. “ was it a good idea for him to start uni again? i mean, he was always wasted these past months, sure, but at least he wasn’t going around punching things. “

 

“ wait- “ shownu froze on the spot “ what happened? “

 

“ hyungwon saw him last night punching a wall. said his hand was bleeding. “

the room fell silent as they just stared at each other. “ i wish we could turn back time. “

 

“ but we can’t. “ shownu said, sitting on the floor and holding his head in his palms. “ at least he agreed to staying at the campus. i’ll be alarmed from now on. didn’t think he’d lose it so soon again. “ ruffling his hair in frustration, he stood up and started changing into his outfit for the day.

“ don’t worry ki. he’ll be okay. “

kihyun didn’t say anything to that.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Hyungwon strategically avoided the cafeteria, aka the crazy gang’s gathering place, for a whole three days until he felt sick from all the disgusting coffee he had to buy from the vending machine. he decided he’d get a quick coffee from the place without as much as a glance toward their spot. their very own friend had ignored them, why couldn’t he?!

 

once he arrived, he saw only minhyuk and shownu sitting there which was a relief and he decided to go sit with them. it was better than drinking the long-awaited precious coffee while walking toward his next class.

 

“ hey “ he greeted the boyfriends who before he talked, hadn’t been aware of his presence. these two were really…*sigh*

 

“ oh fair- “ shownu started but minhyuk nudged him hard at his side with the elbow. “ i mean hyungwon. sorry. it’s just that we first called you that and now it’s set in my mind. “ he laughed shyly.

 

“ who put that name on me anyway! “ he snorted and sipped on his drink.

 

if shownu intended on answering that or not, hyungwon didn’t know because the next second a sudden noise filled the place.

 

“ i’m telling you, i’m fine. get off me. i’ll be late for class! “ it was his voice. wonho’s.

 

“ no. our next class is in thirty minutes. you really forget we have the same schedules all the time, don’t you? “ kihyun clicked his tongue.

 

it was a sight to see really. wonho, the big muscular guy, was literally being dragged by three other guys toward the table. he was fighting for his freedom but couldn’t manage.

hyungwon was enjoying the back and forth argument to the fullest until it downed on him. he was sitting there and now they were coming to sit with them and he just knew there would be innuendos thrown at him left and right. he was _not_ in the mood for that. and of course the guys just _had_ to push wonho down on the seat right next to him.

 

“ i hate all of you. “ the other said, rubbing over his cast-covered hand and wincing silently.

 

“ the feeling’s mutual. “ changkyun teased him before going to order.

 

a few minutes passed before wonho turned to look at him. the others were now talking among themselves, not really paying any attention to the two of them anymore.

 

“ you told on me. “ the other said as a matter of factly while looking straight into hyungwon’s eyes. “ don’t do that again. “ wonho sat back and opened his legs wide beneath the table.“ this is your fault right now fyi. “ he gestured at himself and at the table with the friends around it. “ if you hadn’t opened your pretty mouth, i wouldn’t have four over-protective moms on my ass. “ his voice was low and hoarse. like he had been drunk or something or was just overly tired.

 

he decided not to comment on how he had been a _human_ and had gotten worried about another fellow human, wanting to ask their friend about their well being.

“ so you broke your hand, huh? “ hyungwon said, looking at the hand that was resting on the guy’s thick thigh.

 

wonho raised his hand in the air and looked at it before groaning, letting his head fall back, as he put it back where it was.

 

finishing his drink after having taken his sweet time in devouring the heavenly taste, hyungwon stood up, the chair making a sound on the floor and grabbing the others’ attention.

“ uh…i’m gonna leave.. “ he felt so awkward, weird and under the spotlight at that moment with all those eyes suddenly on him. he didn’t wait for a reply as he walked fast out of that damned place. there had to be another place he could buy decent coffee from. he just had to put the time and effort and look around.


End file.
